1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking handlebar, and particularly to a braking handlebar for a bicycle, which prevents excessively large bent angle when braking and uses the screw adjusting element to loosen or tighten the braking cable.
2. Description of Related Art
The structure of a bicycle basically includes a frame system, a transmission system, a wheel system, a disc brake system and other spare parts. Each bicycle consists of two thousand of major and minor parts. Such a mechanical transport means does not need any fuels, and instead is driven by man's treading in combination of ergonomics, aerodynamics, and physical and mechanical principles. Having advantages of environmental protection, fitness, easy travel and convenient to parking, bicycles have become indispensable in the modern leisure life.
The main components of the braking system include a braking handlebar, a brake, and braking cable. The operation of the main components includes rotating the braking handlebar to drive the braking cable to shift, and thereby drive the brake to generate the friction against the wheels so as to stop the wheels and achieve the braking effect. The transmission system relates to the user's safety in use. The braking cable breaks or the brake pads become thinner due to being wore down for a while, which intends to result in brake failure. In design of the structure, the basic conditions of transmission sensitivity and braking effectiveness must be considered together with the concerns of assembly, cost and construction.
The braking cable can be made of metal and plastics. The plastic braking cable may have a multi-layered coating, and the material of the plastics can be PU, carbon fiber or other composite materials. The conventional braking cable discloses a structure of metallic layers. The braking cable consists of a spiral metal tube through an internal section of which a plastic inner tube penetrates, while an external section of which is surrounded by a plastic outer tube to protect the spiral metal tube. A braking conductive line penetrates through the internal section of the plastic inner tube. The above braking cable structures have their own advantages. In the braking cable having the metal tube, the shift of cable inside the frame will be not affected because the barking cable is not bent excessively, and therefore the braking effect will be not deteriorated.
Therefore, there is a need of a novel braking handlebar for a bicycle which overcomes the above disadvantages of riding safety.